


Like Candy

by Rose Argent (roseargent)



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Face-Fucking, Large Cock, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Touching, Other, Spitroasting, Tentacle Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseargent/pseuds/Rose%20Argent
Summary: Kazuya wanders away from the others one night, and the demons take advantage.
Relationships: Demons/Protagonist (Devil Survivor), Loki/Protagonist (Devil Survivor)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	Like Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/gifts).



> They didn't figure prominently enough to tag, but this fic does also briefly contain temperature play (cold), constriction-based breathplay/bondage, and a facial. All, of course, non-consensual and involving demons. I was deliberately vague about which demons were involved, with a couple exceptions, so that I could be flexible about what they can do. Feel free to imagine whichever ones you think fit best. 
> 
> I used the manga name for the protagonist: Kazuya. 
> 
> This was a lot of fun to write, and I hope you enjoy it!

Kazuya knew he should be sleeping, resting up for the next day, but instead he sat awake, checking his email every few minutes just in case someone else was up. Of course, he couldn't bring himself to email anyone and risk maybe waking them up from much-needed sleep, so it seemed pretty likely that even if anyone else was awake they weren't going to contact him. He was going to need to charge his COMP again before morning, he'd been checking it so much. Stupid, really, but he couldn't sleep and had no idea what else to do with himself. 

He wasn't sure what made him get up and drift away from the park. Had he heard someone call his name? It felt like he had, but no one seemed to be there. He could still see the sleeping forms of his friends, or he thought he could. They were just slightly darker patches of shadow in the moonlight from this distance, but it reassured him that he was still on safe ground. So he took another step, and another, looking for whoever it was that had called him. A friend from school, trapped in the lockdown and looking for a familiar face? No one could have recognised him from this distance, in the dark, and he knew that. But his feet carried him on anyway.

Some remnant of caution had Kazuya take out his COMP, though he didn't summon any demons just yet. Not this close to the park, where anyone might see them and panic. So when the blow came from behind, he had his salvation right at hand. Except the blow knocked him off his feet and he watched his COMP go skittering across the pavement, just out of reach. He lunged for it, or meant to, but his body didn't move. 

Cold swirled around him, and a pale, pale face came into his field of vision. A Yuki Jyorou, laughably low level, but that paralyse effect was a problem. Even a low level demon could hurt him if he couldn't reach his COMP. His head started to clear a little and the situation really started to sink in. Why had he come out alone? There wasn't a demon that could lure people out like that, was there? Despite the chill of the Yuki Jyorou's presence, he felt a trickle of sweat down his back. 

"It's a human, but it smells like power." Something spoke from the shadows--something with a voice like gravel and broken glass, definitely not another Yuki Jyorou. He tried to remember what kinds of demons Yuki Jyorou tended to group up with, but his head still felt oddly heavy and foggy--not as bad as before, but enough to make thinking hard. 

"Did you think I would go to the trouble of having you draw out an ordinary human? This is the human Bel, the one that defeated Beldr. Belial will come for it soon, so this is our only chance." The Yuki Jyorou seemed annoyed, but also weirdly eager. Her icy fingers poked him in the cheek, tentatively, then she jumped back nervously. When he didn't--couldn't--do anything in response, she edged closer again. She hooked those cold fingers under the neck of his shirt and pulled at it, muttering to herself when she couldn't quite figure out how to get it off without moving him. Eventually she just tore it, and Kazuya was left shivering despite the hot summer night. 

Kazuya could hear more demons shuffling around in the shadows, but he couldn't turn his head to get a better look at them. The Yuki Jyorou held most of his attention, anyway, as she poked and prodded at him with fingers that left his skin tingling and aching with cold. When she pinched his nipple, he managed to make a distressed noise, but that only goaded her on. 

"Is it normal for its breasts to be so small?" Kazuya couldn't see the demon that spoke, but something about it sounded... wet. Slimy? He shuddered, and not just from cold. 

"It's a male, silly." The Yuki Jyorou pinched him one more time, then her hands trailed down to the small of his back, lingering on the waistband of his trousers. Reaching under him, she undid his belt and yanked them down to his knees in one quick motion. "See?" Kazuya desperately wanted to flinch away from that icy touch as she hiked his hips up and cupped his balls in her hand. "Male."

Some of the gathered shadows muttered in disappointment, and Kazuya could hear them moving away. Others made appreciative noises that twisted his stomach into knots. 

Something flickered against his skin, a feather light touch he thought he imagined, and then it was followed by a heavy, scaly body. "The paralysis could wear off at any time; I will hold it for you." There was a hiss to the demon's voice, but it stayed just out of Kazuya's field of vision. He could remember a few snake demons, but which one was it? Did it matter? 

It coiled around his torso, pinning his arms to his side and squeezing him every time he exhaled, until he could barely get a trickle of air in. Kazuya was horrified and embarrassed to realise that the whole time it was crushing the breath out of him, he was very aware of the feel of smooth, cool scales rubbing against his abused nipples. 

"We should just eat it and be done! The longer we play around, the more things can go wrong." Several voices spoke up in agreement, but they quickly fell silent. Kazuya could feel something lurking behind him, and the demons he could just barely see edged away from it. 

A rubbery something wound around his thigh, yanking him backwards and up onto his knees. The snake demon hissed in annoyance, but shifted to accommodate the move. Kazuya's head swam and instinctive panic welled up in his chest. He didn't know what demon was there, but he knew it wasn't one he wanted touching him.

But it did. That first rubbery appendage--tentacle, it was a tentacle, wasn't it?--was joined by more, and Kazuya's trousers strained and tore as his legs were forced apart. He found that he could move now, a little, and tried to kick back at the demon, not thinking straight enough to remember that without a COMP, he couldn't hurt it on his best day. Dizzy from panic and lack of oxygen, this was not his best day. The demon just laughed.

Kazuya wanted to scream as one of the tentacles probed between his legs, slowly forcing its way inside him, but all that came out was a shuddering wheeze as the snake demon squeezed him again. He blacked out for a moment, and then the pressure eased off and he could almost breathe again. A new tentacle, thinner than the other, had coiled around the base of his cock, flexing and tightening around him with a rhythm like a heartbeat. He couldn't describe the noise he made when he felt his cock swell in response, but it made the demon laugh again. Made a few of the demons laugh. 

The tentacle inside him pushed in further, growing thicker as more of its length penetrated him. Kazuya couldn't help but try to pull away from the invading pressure, shuffling forward on his knees, the weight of the snake demon dragging him down. The tentacle followed at the same leisurely pace, pushing into him an inch at a time. It seemed like it should hurt more as it forced itself in deeper, but there was a slickness to it now that tingled and warmed, and almost started to feel good. 

Another rubbery tentacle probed at Kazuya's lips, and he turned his head away and clamped them shut. But the thing was persistent, and when the tentacle inside him rubbed against a spot that made him gasp, the new tentacle slid into his mouth. Kazuya bit down, but the thing just flexed without tearing, rubbery but deceptively strong. It tasted weirdly spicy and almost sweet, like cinnamon candy, and Kazuya had to squash the sudden desire to lick it. 

His head was going all fuzzy and weird again, different than before, and he kept losing track of what was happening. His cock was throbbing eagerly between his legs, but the tentacle there never quite gave him the friction he needed. Something seemed wrong about wanting it to, but Kazuya couldn't grasp the thought before it was washed away in a rush of heat and want.

Somehow, the tentacle kept coming. Kazuya's belly felt heavy and full, warm from the tentacle's coating, and he couldn't remember if that was supposed to happen. The tentacle in his mouth had started to get thick, too, so much so that his jaw ached dully. He could feel it in his throat now, and some part of him was surprised he could breathe around it. Hadn't he been having trouble breathing, before? There had been something... but the constriction around his chest was gone, had been gone for a while, and he hadn't noticed. Nothing was holding him down, now--if anything, the tentacles were holding him up, his knees gone weak and wobbly. 

Hands were on him now, clawed hands and cold hands and scaly hands and they pinched and prodded and stroked. He made garbled noises around the tentacle as every touch seemed to tingle with that same warmth that filled his belly. None of them touched the place he wanted it most, no matter how he wriggled his hips. Every time a hand came close and he tried to rut against it, it pulled away again, to pinch at his thighs or slap his ass or rub maddeningly at a nipple. Some of the hands massaged his swollen belly and Kazuya thought he would cry from how good it felt, but it wasn't enough. 

The tentacles had stopped moving, just throbbing inside him with that heartbeat rhythm, and none of it was enough. 

A figure stood in front of him. It was too dark to see colours, but a dim memory told Kazuya that the suit it wore was purple. Did he know this person? Would this person give him what he needed, finally? 

"What a fine mess you've gotten yourself into. You'll break your brother's heart." Fingers cupped his chin, tilted Kazuya's head up to look at him, but Kazuya couldn't focus enough to make out the face looking down at him. 

The mention of his brother--did he have a brother?--cooled the fire for a moment, a sick feeling coiling in his belly with the tentacle, but then the thought was gone with all the rest of them as the tentacle withdrew from his mouth. He missed the taste of it immediately, and tried to follow it, to get it back, but the hands held him still. 

"Is that an invitation?" The person (was it a person?) in front of him wasn't speaking to him, wasn't looking at him now; Kazuya didn't hear anyone else answer, but someone must have because the next thing he knew the purple suit was gone, and the tip of a shockingly large cock was pressed to his still-tingling lips. Shadows and moonlight gave Kazuya the impression that it was blue, but he knew that couldn't be right.

Kazuya opened his mouth to ask if it was really blue, but the demon (definitely not a person, after all) gripped his jaw, forcing it open wider. Kazuya made a noise, meant it to be something like a no, because that thing couldn't possibly fit in his mouth, and he was also quite sure it wouldn't make him feel as good as the tentacle had. 

The demon wasn't interested in Kazuya's opinion, and forced the tip of his cock into Kazuya's mouth. It was cold, like the Yuki Jyorou's fingers, and tasted of frost and fresh snowfall. Kazuya choked on it, whimpered and tried to pull away, but the grip on his jaw was impossibly strong. Tears streamed down his cheeks, but the demon kept thrusting until the entire impossible length of the thing was in. 

As if in reward the tentacle moved inside him again, even the one around his cock squeezing just a little harder, and warmth spread through Kazuya's limbs while his lips and tongue burned with cold. The tentacle seemed almost to vibrate against that good spot inside him, and Kazuya wrapped his arms around the demon's hips, clinging to him even as he started to thrust into Kazuya's mouth. He felt his eyes start to roll back in his head, blackness creeping in at the edges, as the tentacles began to move in earnest. The demon in front of him matched the tempo and Kazuya thought his jaw might break, but it didn't and everything was wonderful.

Something hot burst inside him, stretching his belly even further, and Kazuya tipped over the edge, coming all over the tentacle wrapped around his cock. The demon in front of him pulled out one last time, and cold splattered across Kazuya's face, dripping down his cheeks and onto his lips. It tasted salty, and not at all like the candy heat of the tentacle, but the blackness was creeping inwards and Kazuya sagged to the ground, not caring about much of anything.

Dimly, he heard voices above him. Someone mentioned his brother again, and not wanting to be caught "with his hand in the cookie jar," and others still wanted to eat him. Kazuya tried to be worried about that, he really did, but he was more tired than he had ever been, and he passed out before hearing the end of the argument. 

Kazuya woke to the sensation of cold liquid on his face and sat up in a sudden panic. But it was only water, pouring out of a bottle Naoya had upended over his head. The look on Naoya's face was too complex to make out in the dark--though there was just a hint of pre-dawn in the air that told Kazuya he'd been out for way too long--but he was definitely disappointed, and angry, and disgusted. Not all of it felt like it was directed at Kazuya, but he couldn't even begin to untangle that just now. 

He was plenty disgusted at himself, anyway, as the memories came back. Sort of. A lot of it was very fuzzy and confused, and when Kazuya reached down to feel his belly it was flat and normal. His inner thighs, though, were sticky enough to tell him that it hadn't all been a very weird dream. 

"Get yourself cleaned up." Naoya tossed him another bottle of water, this one full and sealed, and Kazuya managed to catch it after a couple embarrassing fumbles. His body felt like it had been taken apart and put back together wrong, none of his limbs quite doing what he wanted them to. Naoya turned his back, arms crossed over his chest, and Kazuya wasn't sure if it was out of kindness or disgust. But he was able to use the water and the remains of his clothes to sponge off the worst of it. The puddle that was left behind... Kazuya didn't want to think about it, much less look at it. It still smelled a little like cinnamon, and his stomach roiled in revulsion when his cock twitched in response.

When he was done, he couldn't bring himself to look directly at Naoya. He managed to get to his feet and stagger a few steps away from the... mess... but warm, human arms caught him when he started to fall again. Smooth fabric that smelled of Naoya was wrapped around his shoulders, and Kazuya pulled the familiar haori tight around himself. 

Leaning against a wall, Kazuya closed his eyes. He felt Naoya move away, and then his COMP was pressed into his hand. "I gave you this for a reason. It works better if you hang onto it." Naoya's voice was harsh, but the hand that rested on Kazuya's hair was warm and gentle. "I'll go get you a change of clothes."

The sound of a new e-mail notification broke the silence a few minutes after Naoya left. Probably one of his friends woke in the night and noticed he was gone. He'd been so eager for e-mail just a few hours ago, but now they'd just have to wait until he figured out what lie he was going to tell them.

Maybe if he told his friends a good enough lie, he'd start to believe it himself.


End file.
